A new perspective
by Shamichi
Summary: Mitsui contemplates about the unpredictable nature of life when he is greeted by a familiar face.-implied MitMiya


**A new perspective**

How long has it been? How long has everything changed? I looked up at the bright morning sky and sighed. The world seems so promising; seem so happy as if there is always something to look forward to. The future is an unpredictable thing.

I scoffed and looked down at my half empty can of beer. Since when was I this sentimental talking about promising futures and such. I sighed deeply as I brought the can of beer to my lips.

It is hard to think that I am actually part of the Shohoku basketball team again, part of the beloved sport that is basketball. It felt almost surreal; I would never imagine it would be possible to be accepted again. After what I did, after how broken I was, I wasn't sure if I had enough spirit left to continue. My rough-gang lifestyle is over now; I have given it all up in the name of basketball and of course, coach Anzai.

"Yo, sportsman." I heard someone say. On his motorcycle, a familiar figure sat wearing tight blue jeans and a sleeveless maroon colored tank top. I smiled at the man and approached him. "Tetsuo!"

"How are you Mitsui?" He smirked as he ruffled my neat short hair.

"You cut your hair? Looks adorable on you." He teased. I blushed at that and immediately leaned back from his contact.

"Okay, I get it," I said, "Geez, mind the hair. It took a lot of effort having it this good." I fixed my hair carefully with my fingers. Tetsuo merely chuckled at my reaction.

"So, what's new anyway?" I asked eagerly. He's been gone for a few months now; he must've been busy with something important. "Where were you this few months?" I continued.

"Nothing new." He shrugged plainly. "Just the usual I guess. Gang fights and more gang fights." He sighed. "You know how it is; can't stay in one place for too long."

I nodded, acknowledging the truth to his statement.

"Sometimes I wonder, have you ever thought of coming back?" Tetsuo asked, his eyes looking at me curiously.

Coming back? Coming back where?

"Coming back?" I said, confused.

"To the life on the streets."

I stared thoughtfully at the man, my eyebrows furrowed tensely at the question. To be honest, sometimes I have thought about the prospect of returning to my old habits. I have done it for so long now that turning away from it made life seem almost unnatural. Withdrawal symptoms, that's what it is. I sometimes do miss the feeling, the satisfaction after a triumphant fight. If not for basketball, perhaps it would be harder to control impulsive temptations.

But then again, that was the old Mitsui Hisashi. If I was still going around looking for heads to knock, I would probably end up in jail.

I scoffed, "Humph, you're joking right? I told you, I gave up on that pointless habit."

Tetsuo chuckled at my response, "I'm guessing you're still single or are you engaged to the basketball?" he teased.

"H-hey! What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, Mitsui," Tetsuo shrugged, innocently. "You've been spending time in that Shohoku high school... surely you're surrounded by babes."

I snickered lowly, "Babes? More like dudes." I thought, visualizing the different antics of the three other troublemakers present in the team.

"No one in particular you have your heart set on?"

I bit my lip thoughtfully.

"That curly haired girl is really cute. The one with the hat."

Ayako? She is cute but she is only a friend. I don't see her as more than what she is.

I shook my head, "nope."

"None?" he prompted.

"Well…"

"Mitsui!" someone called out from behind. I turned and saw Miyagi running up to me. He stopped as he catches his breath momentarily.

"Miyagi?"

"Where the hell were you?" he shouted.

"Uh..did I miss something?" I blinked, confused.

"What's with the dumb look? You forgot we have practice today?"

"No one told me Mushroom head!"

"You need to pay more attention next time then dentures!"

I sighed, seeing no point in continuing the pointless argument in public. "I get it." I held my hands up in defeat.

"You better come, everyone can't start without you." He nodded then proceeded to walk in the opposite direction.

I threw my can of beer in the nearest bin and turned to Tetsuo. "Have to go, duty calls." I grinned, winking ever so smoothly before walking away.

"Mitsui!" Tetsuo called out from behind. I turned and looked at him as he gave me one of his 'I know something' look.

"He's cute too." He said simply, his smirk grew wider as he noticed my immediate reaction. My feet stopped, frozen in its tracks as my eyes widened at Tetsuo's statement.

Leave it to Tetsuo to say something as cheesy as that. I smirked at him for one last time, nodded and carried on walking.

The future may be unpredictable, but for once, I feel satisfied with how things are.


End file.
